Rebuilding
by AN Narra
Summary: Orang tua adalah orang yang paling terluka atas kelakuan buruk anaknya. Mimpi-mimpi tidak masuk akal Fugaku tentang dunia shinobi. Apa maksud mimpi itu? Ingin mengabaikan begitu saja tapi perasaanya berkata bahwa mimpi itu sebagai pertanda siapa anak yang akan lahir dari rahim Mikoto.


Rebuilding

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Family

.

.

.

Begin

BLARRR!

Suara dentuman keras dari langit menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah. Semua benda berbahan kaca tampak bergetar saat suara petir yang memekakan telinga menjadi alunan musik gila pengiring dari tarian angin dalam hujan. Suara benda-benda kecil menabrak tembok menambah perasaan tegang yang sudah tercipta sebelum badai. Ada yang salah dengan cuaca di bulan Juli tahun ini. Bulan Juli identik dengan musim panas dan cuaca cerah, tidak seharusnya ada badai di bulan ke tujuh kalender masehi.

Cuaca sungguh sangat tidak bersahabat tapi bagusnya tidak sampai memadamkan lampu.

"Ayah, aku takut." Bisik seorang bocah empat tahun bermata gelap pada ayahnya.

"Kenapa harus takut? Lihat, kakak Itachi tidur saja dipangkuan ayah. Apa yang harus ditakuti?" Bocah yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'kakak Itachi' mengangkat wajah bulatnya untuk memandang sosok sang ayah. Fugaku Uchiha, menyunggingkan senyum hangat pada Itachi. Diusapnya kepala kecil sang putra agar segera kembali berbaring dalam pangkuannya di sebuah sofa. Selimut warna abu-abu yang sempat tersingkap ditariknya kembali untuk menyelimuti tubuh anaknya.

Fugaku kembali mengusap kening putranya tatkala suara teriakan seorang perempuan kembali menggema dalam kamar. Cemas, itulah yang dirasakan kini. Bukan hanya karena sang istri sedang melahirkan tapi ada sesuatu hal yang harus dibuktikannya. Perasaan bahagia, cemas, takut, dan berbagai bentuk perasaan lain terus berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Ibu." Panggil Itachi reflek, onix itu kembali terbuka.

"Jangan khawatir, ibumu itu sedang berteriak menyambut adik kembarmu. Bagaimana kalau kakak pindah tidur di kamar? Bukankah tidak nyaman tidur di sofa?" Bujuk sang ayah lagi.

Wajah bulat anaknya menggeleng. Sulit sekali untuk membujuk Itachi terlebih semenjak sikap dinginnya melembut. Perintah siapa lagi kalau bukan dari anaknya yang meminta ditempatkan sofa di depan kamar istrinya yang sedang bersalin.

"Eh! Kakak tidak mau?"

"Aku ingin menunggu si kembar lahir!" Ucapnya penuh semangat. Gigi susu rapinya ditampilkan membentuk cengiran lebar.

Deg!

Deg!

Detak jantung pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu mendadak berdenyut lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dadanya terasa nyeri ketika harus melihat senyum anaknya harus terbaur dengan memori menyakitkan dalam otaknya. Tidak sepantasnya jika laki-laki mudah menangis tapi bola matanya terasa mulai menghangat ketika bayangan pertumpahan darah menghantui pikirannya lagi.

Tersiksa.

Tidak bisa disebut anugrah atau kelebihan tapi hal itu semua di luar kendalinya. Apa yang dialami ayah berparas tegas dengan mata hitam dari kalangan Uchiha beberapa bulan ke belakang semuanya tidak masuk diakal.

Ini semua tentang mimpi-mimpi dalam tidurnya yang tidak biasa. Semua mimpinya diisi oleh dunia di luar nalar dan logikanya. Dunia ninja, dunia yang selama ini menyusup dalam mimpinya. Sebuah dunia yang eksistensinya tidak pernah tercatat dalam peradabannya. Mungkin memang ada catatan tentang ninja di negaranya, tapi ingat, hanya ninja dan bukan tentang dunia ninja dan peradabannya. Kalau boleh mengatakan gambaran mimpinya selama ini hanya berisi tragedi dua bersaudara. Tentang pertumpahan darah, kebencian dan dendam yang terkemas untuk menjadi alibi kebenaran.

Mirisnya dia cukup tahu siapa sosok yang tergambar dalam mimpi-mimpi buruk itu, salah satunya adalah sosok Itachi dalam mimpi yang benar-benar mirip dengan anaknya.

Fugaku bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada hal tidak pasti tapi mimpi itu terasa nyata. Dia layaknya penonton, boleh dia menepis bahwa kehidupan itu bukan milik keluarganya tapi nuraninya seperti ikut bersedih ketika tragedi demi tragedi dalam kehidupan dua bersaudara tergambar. Ada beberapa mimpi yang membuatnya miris, saat dimana sosok Itachi di dalam mimpi membantai seluruh klan, saat dua bersaudara itu bertarung dan saat sosok saudara Itachi yang bernama Sasuke menjadi pribadi pendendam.

Hanya mimpi, tapi mimpi itu bukan terasa kebetulan belaka ketika di satu titik mimpinya dia melihat perang dimana Sasuke menjadi sosok antagonis di dalamnya.

Satu mimpi itu saja yang membuatnya bingung, tidak diperlihatkan bagaimana kelanjutannya Sasuke memenuhi ambisi dengan kekuatannya tapi setting waktu dalam mimpi itu terhenti. Benar-benar terhenti, tidak ada yang bergerak. Dia dengan jelas melihat sosok Sasuke kemudian memudar menjadi cahaya. Fugaku makin bingung ketika justru latar dalam mimpinya berubah dalam sekejab menampilkan sosok istrinya yang sedang hamil muda dan cahaya perwujudan dari Sasuke tadi masuk dalam tubuh Mikoto istrinya.

Apa maksud mimpi itu? Ayah dari dari Itachi itu benar-benar bingung. Ingin mengabaikan begitu saja tapi perasaanya berkata bahwa mimpi itu sebagai pertanda siapa anak yang akan lahir dari rahim Mikoto.

Semua sulit dinalar. Tapi perlu disadari tidak semua peristiwa bisa masuk dinalar manusia karena manusia memang tidak diberikan pengetahuan tentang hal tersebut.

Apa maksud mimpi-mimpi itu? Fugaku hanya bisa menerka-nerka.

"Kenapa ayah memandangiku seperti itu?" Pertanyaan Itachi sontak menyeret Fugaku keluar dari lamunannya. Bocah berpiama biru kebesaran berhasil mengalihkan lamunannya. Dia terlihat lucu dengan piama kedodoran yang dipakainya. Rambut ravennya lebih berantakan akibat terlalu sering pindah posisi tidur dalam pangkuannya. Satu pemikirannya, Itachi anaknya tidak mungkin sosok Itachi dalam mimpinya.

Itachi anaknya, bukan sosok dingin yang jenius. Bukan tipe yang senang menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi sosok bocah yang ekspresif meski selama ini Fugaku menjadi orang tua otoriter. Dia sangat yakin Itachi adalah anak normal empat tahun yang memenuhi ciri-ciri tahapan anak _pra operasional _sewajarnya anak-anak lain. Dia sangat merasa lega ketika melihat Itachi sering bicara sendiri pada mainannya dan punya sifat egosentris tinggi saat berbicara.

"Kamu itu kenapa tidak tidur-tidur! Padahal ayah ingin mendampingi ibumu." Ucap Fugaku menggunakan nada bercanda pada anaknya. Itachi mengerucutkan bibir.

"AH, ayah!"

.

.

.

**Pukul 02.15 am**

Hari telah berganti dan sekarang memasuki tanggal 23 Juli. Malam yang aneh menurut Fugaku. Beberapa jam lalu badai tampak mengamuk hebat dan dalam hitungan kurang dari satu jam cuaca sudah membaik layaknya malam saat musim panas biasa. Anak sulungnya sudah tertidur pulas dipangkuannya, pelan-pelan dia menggeser kepala anaknya untuk diberi bantal.

Dia lalu berdiri di depan kamar, baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu kamar untuk masuk, pintu yang di cat putih sudah di buka dari dalam.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Fugaku tidak sabar pada sosok yang baru muncul.

"Anak kembarmu lahir normal dan sehat, Mikoto juga baik-baik saja." Kata dokter wanita itu pada Fugaku diambang pintu kamar tempat bersalin. Ada yang aneh, perasaan inilah yang ditangkap dari suami Mikoto. Bukan masalah aroma anyir yang langsung menyeruak saat pintu kamar dibuka melainkan ekspresi aneh yang ditampilkan dari dokter cantik bersurai pirang dihadapannya. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan seseorang dalam keadaan shock.

"Syukurlah, apa ada masalah Tsunade-nee?" Tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Dokter yang sudah dianggap layaknya kakak oleh Fugaku itu menggeleng pelan. "Lebih baik kau melihat sendiri saja ke dalam."

Panik, tanpa permisi Fugaku masuk ke kamar persalinan Mikoto. Pikirannya sudah kacau dengan fikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Mikoto dan anak-anaknya, dia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dia akan menyesali keputusannya memenuhi permintaan Mikoto untuk bisa bersalin di rumah.

Bau darah begitu menusuk hidung saat Fugaku memasuki kamar ber cat putih seluas kurang lebih dua puluh lima meter persegi. Dari tempat tidur, darah masih menggenang seusai persalinan, dia tidak begitu peduli. Di sisi kanan dia melihat ada Suzune yang sedang membersihkan putra kembarnya yang baru lahir. Mata onixnya langsung tertuju pada sosok Mikoto yang masih berbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai lurus meski acak-acakan, daster warna krem yang dikenakan istrinya bersimbah darah dan kulit putihnya tampak begitu pucat.

Proses melahirkan itu sungguh perjuangan berat, dikelahiran anak pertamanya kepala keluarga itu dibuat meneteskan air mata saat mendampingi istrinya persalinan. Dia tidak tahan melihat Mikoto menahan sakit selama berjam-jam.

"Fugaku!" Panggil Mikoto lemah saat menyadari keberadaan suaminya. Wajah kuyu istrinya berpaling dan menampilkan betapa kacaunya kondisi Mikoto. Mata indahnya membengkak dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Seharusnya sang istri senang anak kembarnya lahir tapi kenapa ekspresi wajahnya justru tampak terpukul?

"Tenanglah si kembar lahir selamat." Ucap suaminya penuh haru seraya memeluk tubuh sang istri yang masih lemah. Mikoto membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Sekarang aku percaya padamu." Bisik sang istri dengan sendu kesedihan. Air mata Mikoto masih terus mengalir meski sang suami telah ada disampingnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Fugaku tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke." Satu nama yang keluar dari mulut Mikoto membuat dirinya membeku.

Bersambung

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata dan mungkin kurang berkenan. Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran.

.

.

Terimakasih

Mind to Review?


End file.
